Can't Find, Can't Find The Rock
Season Fourteen, Episode Six Preceded By: Season Fourteen, Episode Five: I Mean It This Time, Pretty Nice Guy Followed By: Introducing: Nerdin Vallist, Delin Summary : The party needs to finish their business in Goneril City before moving on. Leilah finds a statue of Ethan Dragonslayer on Hero's Passage, the bridge between Goneril City and the Strand of Orc. She gives back the +1 cloak of protection he gave her back when she was poor, then commissions an artist to sketch her with the cloak-clad statue. In return, he offers to make a single weapon dragonbane. : Rostan decides that due to his hatred of clerics in general, he wants to convert to the Throne of Prime philosophy. He finds a cadre to give him the intro lecture, and is reminded of his limits by the party leadership. ("Remember that one of your bosses is an aberration, one is a cleric and native outsider, and the other is a ToP apostate.") : The party gathers together into the Thought. The cadres signal them into the Universe City, which opens its ceiling up to allow the entire ship to fly through. The Thought is teleported to Nyasa City. : They arrive in the Universe City at Nyasa City, where the clerics on duty greet them and wonder how they got a whole ship in there. Sugar flies the ship out of the Universe City and into the docks, where Cicero pays the docking fees. : Ashra notices that Faust's shadow is flipping him off. She looks at the shadow in the mirror and sees a human man with grey hair and a light beard, not so old, moderate build, heavily scarred. He is probably from the central or southern part of the Northern Continent. She waves at him. Leilah curses at the lost opportunity to trap the spy in a flanked Dimensional Lock scenario, casts Daylight on Faust to force the man to come out of the shadow, and demands to know who the fuck he is, where he came from, and what he's doing. The man asks if anyone is within 10 feet of Faust's shadow, and promptly jumps into Leilah's shadow in response. : The party confronts the man, asking what the fuck he's doing on the ship. He explains that they're interesting, and he wants to investigate them. Leilah really wants to kill the newcomer for party security, but restrains herself; Ashra feels similarly, and restrains herself to asking questions. : The man's name is Delin, and his title is the Mage Masher. He disarms himself, dropping a dagger, longbow, arrows, and spiked chain. Leilah's chicken recognizes his name: Delin fought in the Battle of Malvont as part of the Malvont Resistance, and was famous for, well, mashing mages. He's wearing a holy symbol of Boccob. He doesn't show up on Detect Thoughts unless he consents, and he explains that he'd prefer that no one cast spells. : Ashra explains that he is on her ship, and the best he's going to get is that they won't cast spells on him. He accepts this. : Delin says that he's looking for the band of extremely evil arcane spellcasters on the international wanted list for possibly causing the apocalypse in the future. Ashra explains for the umpteenth time that this isn't them and they really don't like the Gloriosas much either. She is willing to have Semna draw up a contract that will allow him to work as a contract worker on a temporary basis, as he seems unlikely to stick around. She also nicknames him Stalker, which he likes. : Semna takes to Delin immediately. She draws him up a contract, but he refuses to sign it when he figures out that it is lawful evil. They make their agreement on a spit and a handshake. : While the party is drawing up contracts, a quiet dwarf cadre reminds the party he exists. He's come to make sure the teleport goes through and to help with Rostan's continuing education in the Throne of Prime. His name is Nerdin Vallist. Ashra has Semna draw up a contract for him to join the company, though his first allegiance may remain to Ganth. Semna offers to pervert the clause, and Ashra says it should be done honestly. She writes a fair contract and gives it to him to sign. Nerdin joins the party. : Now that everyone's in the party, it's time to get down to business. Some people want to go to Tanaki's Wall, and the idea appeals to enough party members that Ashra says everyone should go. Everyone who stands out puts on a disguise, and the party heads out. : The wall is long and crowded with adventurers. Everyone fans out and looks for everyone's name to see who, if anyone, has a bounty on their heads in Nyasa. Tamiko puts up a request to Tamosa 9, asking for her assistance in fighting those who flee the moon. : The party compares notes on whose names were present: ::Reon Volpe, Felix Fineas Faust, Icania Vandril, Delin, Leilah Maloch, Cicero Tiberius Shadolan, and Galland the Lucky are all clear: no bounties present. :: Nerdin Vallist is covered under the proscription for conversion of worshippers of Ganth. :: Rostan has 500 asse on his head from the Pelorites for consorting with assassins. He is wanted dead. :: Tamiko has three separate proscriptions, all for blasphemy, but the reward has been reduced from 100 asse each to 50 asse each. :: Ashra is covered under the proscription for aberrations, with a reward of 100 asse. :: Baudin Dommilan, Marcus Fairlan, and Vladomis Primakov are all present. Baudin and Marcus have their old prices, but Vladomis is wanted for 10,000 asse for becoming a quean of Lolth. :: Kruglor is surprisingly absent. : Ashra and Leilah agree that they'd really like to get Vladomis for that kind of money, but they don't really have the time for another sidequest. But seriously, fuck Vladomis. : Next the party checks the records of who has claimed what bounties. Tamosa 9 has done several search and retrieve quests: a lesser mace of St. Cuthbert, several precious jewels, and most notably a ship stolen by pirates. Apparently she just got on board and started driving it home, and the pirates gave up when they were unable to hurt her. The total rewards were just under 10,000 asse, the largest being 5,700 asse for the ship. : The party is listed in the rewards book under Leilah's name for killing the plague brush. : There have been three claims for the bounty on people associated with the Gloriosas. Two were arms dealers in Xenteroth's Tower, a human and a goblin. They were claimed by Magic Missile, Inc.. One was an adamantine toolmaker in Prospero, claimed by Shiolay. : Other Leilah has claimed a bounty for several people conspiring with Grax; as the bounties were small, they were probably small fry. : Tamosa arrives on her glider and lands. The party invites her onto the ship so that they can talk in private. : Faust opens up the Magnificent Mansion, and the party meets around a table to talk. : Tamosa opposes the Awakening because it would end the secret function of Mechanus. The secret function is, well, secret, so she can't say more about it. She's been looking for the Baetyl, but Discern Location fails for it. She wants to investigate the Dome of the Rock to figure out how the rock was stolen, but she can't afford to try it. The Inquisitors and Defenders of the Realm won't work with her because she comes from Mechanus. : There are still inquisitors disappearing from the Nightshade District, but the older party members shrug that off as more of Xenteroth's antics. Tamosa doesn't know if Grax flees the moon. : Someone asks if Tamosa knows any other ways to close off the Prime; she rejects that question as illogical. With some rephrasing, she eventually understands and offers that closing all Frozen Fates would have the same effect. : Tamosa thinks Leilah is the leader of the group; Ashra pouts a bit and explains that she is. Tamosa accepts this as logical, and says she'll come help if she's needed. She gives Tamiko a small, rectangular, curved crystal. If this is broken, she'll come to help. : Tamosa leaves. Avi says his men have already retrieved the ziggurat carving. It was found in the Ace of Hearts Club's clubroom, where a group of students liked to take Cat's Grace and build extremely intricate dollhouses. They got it back in exchange for declining to press charges. Galland says it smells like delicious, delicious Cat's Grace. : Ashra calls Albert Greenwood. He's glad to finally see the party. She invites him to the ship so they can talk in private; he agrees, and agrees to leave without being followed. : Soon Greenwood knocks on the outside of the ship and is welcomed into the mansion. He says the Inquisitors won't cooperate with him because he's working with the Malvont government and with the party. Leilah asks if he's considered a link to Mathos the Unstoppable; he says he hasn't. He's noticed the poison smuggling and the wormwood; the party explains that this will be present at the scene of the apocalypse, and offers him a vial from the future for comparison. : Ashra explains much of what she knows about the situation. Ganth thinks he can recover the Rod; Greenwood isn't excited to have Ganth interfere in Nyasan affairs, but trusts that he can get it and that it's better in his hands than in those of the Gloriosas. : He's looking for the Baetyl too. Only pilgrims and seekers can enter the Dome of the Rock; he doesn't know if the Inquisition has sent anyone in. There are keepers who tend the stone, and they reported the theft. Many pilgrims have stopped trying the puzzle since the rock no longer waits at the end. Greenwood can get the admissions costs waived if the party wants to try, and will also persuade the keepers to admit the entire party. : The Dome of the Rock is a four-dimensional thirteen room maze. Each room is a test or challenge of faith of some kind. He gives the party a letter of permission and writ which will get them in for free. : The party thank him; Ashra gives her speakstone name in case he wants to contact the party again. Greenwood takes his leave. : The party takes a day to rest and prepare for the challenge. First they share what they know about the dome. It's the second most sacred place in Pelorian myth, second only to the Throne of Light. It contains thousands of rooms, thirteen of which lead to the center and the rock. There are eight possible directions from any given room because the puzzle has four spatial dimensions. The rooms always go in a single order which teaches the catechism of Pelor. : Do we have any Pelorites in the party to give the catechism? Zaph? Anyone? : ... Oh, right, The Map. The Map is happy to give the catechism, which goes as follows: :: He sits upon a throne. :: He brings light into the world. :: He unites the people. :: He feeds all. :: He sacrifices himself for others. :: He speaks for the living. :: He keeps a watchful eye. :: He walks among the dead. :: He makes the crops grow. :: He opens locked doors. :: He is humble. :: He is kind. :: He speaks in many voices. : Pilgrims usually go through in groups, often with a cleric of some repute. Sometimes lay groups succeed, however; every year a group of all commoners passes through, though they usually bring scrolls. Most of the dead ends just kick you out, so it's hard to get lost in the maze. There is also a time limit on the maze portion, though once in the Baetyl's room a pilgrim may stay as long as they want. The parameters for passing through change every time. : The dome was built on the original position of the Baetyl. The rock itself has some sort of nebulous healing and wish-granting powers. Pelor himself possessed the stone, which "was brought down from the sky". Devas asked the keepers to keep it safe after Pelor ascended, and they have protected it ever since. Cuthbert controlled the dome for several years during his reign, but it reverted to the Pelorite keepers after his ascension. : The most recent two groups took the following spells with them: ::fox’s cunning, blindness/deafness, calm emotions, augury, animate objects, ethereal jaunt, aid, alarm, message, neutralize poison, obscuring mist, pass without trace, plant growth, prayer, protection from energy, prying eyes ::alter self, alarm, aid, acid splash, banishment, bless water, bless weapon, calm emotions, cure light wounds mass, dancing lights, dimensional anchor, light, jump, remove fear, read magic, raise dead, silent image, shield of faith, sequester, mending : Ashra suggests everyone religious pray to their own god for help before they try this. : Tamiko prays to Olidammara and receives the reply, "They will subvert your expectations." : Delin prays to Boccob without effect. : Reon prays to Vecna without effect. : Felix prays to Boccob, miraculously gets a fucking answer, and receives the response "Look not into the mirror." : Nerdin prays makes a polite request for assistance to Ganth without effect. : Rostan does the same without effect. : Ashra prays to Ethan without effect. : Leilah prays to Anahita without effect. : Icania prays to Regulus and receives the message "1129-13-09" : Galland prays to St. Cuthbert and receives the message "Cleanse your soul! Be not afraid to sacrifice." This renews his faith in Cuthbert, and he decides to try to atone. : Cicero prays to Vecna, and receives an offer to answer one yes or no question. He asks Vecna to protect Hemera the Loved instead, and Vecna agrees. : The clerics and wizard get together to plan spell preparations while the spontaneous casters and manifester hang around. Tamiko finds that her teeth now chatter when she faces north. : Finally the party is ready to head out. The dome is large and impressive, glittering with gold. Pilgrims have lined up to enter, and many are simply praying outside. : An adventuring party leaves in defeat: a druid, a cleric, two fighters, and a rogue. One of the fighters looks sad, while the others are all bickering. Galland approaches the sad man and asks what went wrong. He says that it gets crazy in there, and that they'd started stabbing each other. : A keeper approaches the party. He is wearing long white robes, and looks very nervous. Ashra offers him the letter, and he says he'll let the party in immediately but that he can't promise readmittance. : He leads them into a grand opening room which doubles as a worship space. Behind the altar is a large, ornate gold door. He says there is a two hour limit on the full puzzle, and a thirty minute limit per room. Failure will return them there. He checks that they know the catechism of Pelor, then opens the door. He sits on a throne : The first room has eight doors: one on each wall, one on the floor, one on the ceiling, and one in the middle of the room which opens two different directions depending on how it's pulled. They are of different materials: :: The south door is of steel and diamond. :: The east door is made of platinum. :: The north door is made of opaque force. :: The west door is made of gold. :: The down door is made of silver. :: The up door is made of adamantine. :: The within door is made of mithril. :: The without door is made of cold iron. : Leilah uses her magnetic sense to determine that the steel/diamond door is slightly positive, and that the cold iron door is neutral. : Ashra says that Pelor's throne is made of mythril; the party opens the mythril door. He brings light into the world : This room has the same arrangement of doors, but this time they're all made of iron. In the middle of the room there are four tables, impeccably clean and made of pine. : Tamiko casts Light on her hand and looks around; there is no change. It is the only light source in the room. : There is nothing under the tables. : Lighting a real candle has no effect. : Ashra tries holding out The Dark Lantern. It has no effect, even when it is the only "light" source. : Leilah lights four sticks of incense, one per table. This has no effect. She uses her daylight ability, which makes everything bright but otherwise has no effect. She uses the portable sun. It's really painfully bright in here, but no other effect. : Ashra says "Fiat lux!" She gets the general feeling that the universe approves, but no other effect. : Reon points out that the sun rises in the east, and the party opens the east door. He unites the people : The next room has only one door, with a small tray attached to the door. The tables are in this room too, this time holding a collection of small objects. They include a lily pad, a vial of water, a vial of sand, a small hand scythe, and some healing herbs. The tray could hold two or three of them. : The party discusses the various implications of the items for a while; almost any of them could represent uniting everyone. Eventually they figure out that each of the items represents a particular place. Pelor united two kingdoms, one based in Volta and the other based in Nyasa City. The water is from Volta and the lilypad only grows near Nyasa City. : The party places these two items in the tray and opens the door. He feeds all : The next room has, again, only one door. On the table this time are three bowls: a large clay bowl, a medium sized copper bowl, and a small gold bowl. : Cicero takes out some of the party's trail rations. The party tries a couple of arrangements: doubling the amount as each bowl gets larger, then filling the small bowl and filling the other two from it. : Each time, there is a pulse of magic, but the door does not open. The last pulse is very weak, and this will be the last chance. : Leilah casts Create Food and Water, filling all three bowls. The door opens. He sacrifices himself for others : The next room has one door, tables, and twelves knives. They are all identical, made of a rare red stone mined on the Mudvayne Flats. Galland says Cuthbert told him to sacrifice himself, so he picks up a knife and slashes his wrist. A large red bowl appears, and he begins filling it with his blood, which deals intermittent Con damage. Ashra figures he won't be able to be healed normally, and uses Empathic Transfer to replace his lost blood with her own. Leilah cuts herself to help out, and is surprised to see another bowl appear before her. To the cries of the party, she heals her cut,gives up on her bowl, and and starts healing Ashra and Galland. : Tamiko cuts herself and gets her own bowl. She tries to fill Galland's bowl, and finds that the blood level decreases when her blood enters the bowl. She goes back to her own bowl. : With Ashra and Leilah healing him, Galland fills the bowl. The door opens, and Leilah gets everyone healed back to full, barring Galland, who asks to keep one point of Con damage as part of his atonement. He speaks for the living : This room has the same arrangement of doors as the earlier rooms, but now all the doors are coffins. Down, up, within, and without are all magical. Everyone discovers that they have a holy symbol of Pelor. All the doors are evil. : Leilah takes the holy symbol of Pelor, shrugs, and turns undead with it. The down door opens, leading to the next room. He keeps a watchful eye : This room has the full set of iron doors, and on the table is a font of holy water. The bowl is magical; nothing else is. Leilah uses the bowl to scry on the room everyone is in. She sees it accurately, with no other information. : Ashra searches the room with help from the rest of the party and uncovers a tiny golden key under the bowl. When she picks it up, the north door develops a keyhole. The key unlocks the north door. He walks among the dead : This room looks the same as the first room, complete with the doors of many materials. It's very cold. One of the clerics uses Detect Undead, but finds none. It's very cold in the exact center of the room. : Tamiko uses her mirror, makes the save to avoid going mad from glimpsing the face of Pelor, and says that there's an ethereal door in the middle of the room. She tries to open it, but her hand goes right through. : Ashra notes that all the diamonds in the steel/diamond door are big enough to be used for a resurrection spell. She searches the door and finds that the smallest diamond -- just big enough to cast Raise Dead with -- comes off in her hand. She holds it in one hand and finds that the ethereal door has become real to her. She grabs the handle and opens it up. He makes the crops grow : In the middle of this room is a small potted plant. The walls are made of fine white marble, and the doors are iron. The plant is the young form of the common healing herbs that were in the "unites the people" puzzle. The plant is not conscious, evil, or magic. : Someone casts Plant Growth from a scroll on the plant, and it reaches out for one of the doors. As the plant increases in size and age, it wreaths this door in flowers, and the party opens it. He opens locked doors : This room is plain, but each door has an incredibly complex lock. Searching the doors reveals that each lock is different. The gears of each lock are made of the material the door was made of in the first room. All four cardinal directions, up, and down are magic. : Ashra uses her Chime of Opening on the mithril door, which doesn't open. : Icania takes out the gold key from the scrying puzzle and uses it on the gold door. The door opens up. He is humble : This room has eight doors. On the table are two stones, one black and one white. Leilah grabs both and is immediately stunned. : Galland touches the white stone and is fully healed. He sets it down, then touches the black stone and is reduced to 1 HP. While he is touching the black stone he can see that one of the doors is glowing. : Everyone tags themself with the black stone; someone taps Leilah with it and the party drags her through the glowing door. He is kind : This room has one door at the end and one table. On the table is an envelope sealed with the seal of Pelor, and in the door is a letter slot. The party opens the envelope. It contains a blank magical paper and a mundane paper bearing the following puzzle: ::gl yv tlow rh gl yv tllw; ::gl yv hglmb rh gl yv mlgsrmt; ::gl yv tozhh rh gl yv uiztrov; ::gl yv xlow rh gl yv xifvo : After some work, it decodes to: ::To be gold is to be good; ::To be stone is to be nothing; ::To be glass is to be fragile ::To be cold is to be cruel : The answer to the riddle is "A heart", which the party writes on the magic paper and passes through the letter slot. The door opens. He speaks in many voices : This room, too, has only a single puzzle. Ashra sets to work. Someone looks in the Mirrors reflection and sees the word "LUNA". : Ashra uses this as the key to a keyed Ceasar cypher, shouts to the rests of the party that that's how to decode the puzzle, then starts reading the puzzle aloud as she decodes it: : "Round she is, yet flat as a board/Altar to the lupine lords ... wait, it's the fucking djinni's riddle. This stupid bullshit again! It wasn't a hard riddle in the first place, it's fucking stupid. IT'S STILL THE MOON, IT'S ALWAYS THE MOON." : Pelor is benevolently forgiving of profanity, and the door to the Baetyl room swings open. Category:Episodes Category: Season Fourteen Episodes